Obsidian
by Dark33hawk
Summary: On a separate planet with another hybrid, Obsidian, who had a childhood as dark as his gem, Finds some light on earth and discovers himself. Can he find the light, love and topple home world, or will his past haunt him until death? (I do not own Steven universe or anything about it. rated T to be safe and i will expect to continue this.)
1. Chapter 1

Obsidian

With the economy on home world booming for the past decade. explorers looking for places to have cities found a weak and fleshy looking gem-things. the explorers called them Humans and most stayed to help the colony ships interact and mingle. Evan though they were humans, every planet of humans are just slightly different.

"Rose, we have a transmission coming from-"

"I know that signal sapphire, put them on the big screen" said Rose walking to stand in front " keep the signal going"

The screen came to life with a big and jovial green gem standing at the front, even though he had the body of a good life, his face was a cold as the gem on his right shoulder. there was a long and award silence until rose tried and failed to hide a snicker followed by a full blown laugh by the green gem. if he did not need to eat he wold have been farting with the laugh.

"great to see you rose!" said the green gem

"nice to see you too" smiled rose "whats its like over there?"

"I would be lying if i said that this town had no troubles but there's nowhere else id rather by" said the green gem " what about earth?"

"being at the biggest colony is hard but like you i love it." said rose "the only problem is actually the only reason were here you know?"

"I know what you mean, the humans and gems here are getting restless wondering who was the leader. Me or the human mayor, Evallyn. Speaking of her" said the green gem, stepping to the side to let a tall skinny humans with white hair and a white and blue dress step in with a dirty grey bundle in her arms.

rose gasped and put her hands to her face saying" oh my! is that a..."

"yes...he is a hybrid and we think that this will end tensions for a long time. however we both agree he should remain secret until he found his gem"

"wait" said rose "what do you mean finding his gem?"

Evallyn stepped up and spoke with a careful and pure voice "for the newer gems, we found that for their childhood they don't ave a gem or a name. their childhood will choose their name and the color of their gem."

"Hmm" Said Rose " that's interest-"

A loud static noise was heard when the screen went black and a voice saying "Ha! You lost again Ruby!"


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

The kid and the war

A small kId with dirty black hair and a white shirt with cotton shorts runs from a tall white monster with a blue middle! "Come back so i can eat you!"

"Never" said the kid followed by laughing. when he laughed he was not looking where he was going and he ran into a green gem.

"dad!"

"nice to run into you...literally" laughed the green gem as he picked him up and spun him around. he stopped when he saw the white monster and said. "Evallyn"

"He was just running around and playing with me"

"I'm hungery, lets go back the the camp" said the kid as he wrestled free from his dad and ran up the head laughing. "catch me if you can"

Both adults said at the same time as they ran to get the kid. "We will".

When they got to the campfire, the kid ran to a small camp with a big clearing and a log cabin almost being built. the kid then picked up a small fish that was cooking on the fire with a spitroast. Evallyn said when the kid was asleep to his dad. "Can't belive its been sevan years when we showed Rose".

"Don't worry Eva" said Dad "I'm sure the town is doing fine".

"I don't know" said Evallyn as she turned her eck to the kid, now sound asleep"I'm worried about him"

"So am I, I mean I can crush a Building. How can I care for a kid?" said Dad as he sat down next to him, he picked up a rock and chrushed it as he said with a breaking voice "I could chrush him".

"Hey" said Evallyn, turning Dad's head up to her "We need each other and we need him as much as he needs us. We will get thrugh this".

With a hug they layed down and looked at the stars untill they fell asleep.

-14 years later-

A Boy with a white shirt and cotton pants sniffles and tries (in vain) to hold the tears. A green dad hugs the kid and leaves on the road to the town. The kid, now crying, walks to his mother and says while hugging him. "It's alright, this tupid war should be over soon. and he will come back".

"Really"? said the kid snifflng "He'll come back"?

"Yes. I'm sure of it" said Evallyn "now go back to the cabin, I need to stay for a while. Make me some tea please"?

The running kid was the answer she needed. When the kid was out of sight, she fell to her knees crying.

(Hello and thanks for reading this! There will be more on a daily basis if nothing happens. See you Tommorow oh and in still new to this :) )


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Abuse and murder

3 years later

(Like the title says there will be abuse and murder as well as other unspeakable acts in here, you have been warned)

A Teen with a dirty white shirt was hunting in the woods when he found a small green speck slowly coming closer. He then hid and was sneaking closer when he saw who it was.

"Dad! you're back!" The teen said with a hug (and some tears, but not a lot).

The green dad hugged back after a while and said. "Show me where your mother is, I miss...her".

On the way to the cabin, Dad looked at his son's weapon, a small wooden bow with Wooden arrows. He said to him in puzzlement. "Son,what is that?"

"It's a bow" said the teen. "I was using it for hunting in the off days that i have nothing to do. I love hunting, you have to be in the shadow and you have to be certain that this deer or bunny has to die for some meat. Then you pull back slow and always looking at the prey and-"

"Whoa" said the dad. "Slow down. That's a bow? It's a little...small, and i never liked bows. always picked the sword. The original weapon, it's the sign of war now it's that iconic. And its so simple you just swing and block and-"

"We are here" said the teen. "Hey Mom, guess who came back, like you said?"

When she came out she gasped and after an awkward moment of them all staring at each other, Evallyn ran and (literally) jumped on the Green Dad, Screaming. "You're here! You're actually here".

"heh". Said Dad."C'mon, i'd love to talk, lets eat some of that meat our little...Big...Bow..Man"

"Yay"! Said the "Big Bowman" and went in to set the table and get the third chair.

"This is great" said Evallyn, whom was chewing on some cooked meat while The Teen was drinking some Tea and listening to his father's adventure.

"We attacked the enemy" Dad started, his orange eyes lighting up. "They were strong but too few. We killed them all and killed their Humans too, just to prove a point to the others. I was in command that was to meet with another group to attack earth but we must have missed some because they attacked at night and crippled us and almost shattered me. but i was fixed and the survivors avenged the fallen. After that i was sent home".

"wow" said the teen, big-eyed. " That must have seen horrible, the attack I mean".

"Meh, I wasn't there, I was back on the ship with my supplies". Replied Dad. "I had a quarter of the army as my personal servants. They did everything, except fight".

"That must have been easy" said Evallyn. "Well our little Hunter learned how to hunt and to farm. I just cook, clean, fetch arrows, and gather berries and herbs for tea and potions when our kid gets hurt. Speaking of him I belive i'ts bedtime".

"aawww-(this goes on for a solid minute so i'm just gonna cut it down)". But The Teenager went to his room to roam the stars in his mind. as soon as the door closed Dad Said to Evallyn in a loud voice.

"Why are teaching him to use a bow?! You know a bow is for weaklings. and now you need to be punished, get over here!" And with that the teenager who heard everything cried to sleep with the sounds of screams and slapping (yes keep your mind in the gutter, its the birds and the bees).

After that, The Green veteran only got more dark, abusing Evallyn and the teen with the flat of his blade. He even made them sleep on the floor (When he was tired of Evallyn, if not he took her to his room for...acts). But throughout it all Evallyn was the shining light by helping the teen in farming and replacing his now-broken bow, she taught him unarmed moves for a while.

During one session Evallyn knocked her kid to the ground and she lent a hand to help him. Suddenly she croaked a cry as a slim pieces of metal slid through her, when the handle was touching the back of her, she was thrown to the side of the room on the other side of the room from the cellar (now empty since there was no hunting) with a voice distorted with anger, saying. "You have disobeyed me for the last time".

Then the green gem with neon orange eyes threw his own son in the cellar and blocking the door. An hour later his Dad came back and then proceeds to beat the teen with the flat of the same blade that killed his own mother, her blood dried on. And for the first time he went to asleep with a dirty gray shirt now moving to black, stained by his tears.

-On a much brighter note, I tried to proofread it and I also updated the other two chapters. Thanks for telling me and I love your feedback. Next time will be a little dark... But a little lighter.


	4. Chapter 4

-Naming and killing games-

For three weeks the teen was locked up in the cellar with rainwater as water and no food. When Dad came down for his daily beating, it would cut his clothes and the scraps he still had were black. During The last week a nasty cut had been infected on his right hand and it was draing his already meager energy. On day he had been so weak he didn't even moan in pain for everything. He knew this day would be his last and when his mind slowed down he said the name of the one person who was the only light in his life, was.

"Evallyn... Mom?"

"Yes dear?" said a voice that was soft and warm. He looked up to see his own mom. She was wearing a solid white dress and had a blue arua around her(like Joy from _Inside Out_ ). She walked from the door and sat dow next to her son and said this while holding his right hand.

"I love you and you were never alone, even when there gone from this world, they watch from another. And now i will give you your most valueable gift". She finishd her last sentence with a kiss on his infected cut. "Your name is Osidion and you are never alone".

The cut burned with a pain he had neverseen before and he had to close his eyes. When the pain was gone he looked up to see his mom gone and a smooth black stone in the center of the only part of his body that was not covered with cuts. he then got up and walked to his door in the first time in three weeks. When he got there he made a gun with his finger only his middle and ring was out as well, when he pionted it at the door he saw in his mind's eye him ripping that door off it's hinges and when he focused at the real world he saw the door thrown of it's hinges.

He then walked up the stairs and out of the basement to the living room to see that it was dark and messy with the only open window lighting up the sword. The same sword that he saw impale his mother with her blood still on there. He picked it up and walked out side to find his dad sything the fields. His dad looked back to see his son walking to him with his own sword. What made him take a step back was his pure black eye that were seemingly sucking the light of nearby things.

"What are you doing here?" His dad said when he regained his sense. "Do you want to die?"

"I am the resurrection and the life. The one who believes in me will live, even though they die. Do you belive in me loving husband?" The voice that came out was different, like a calm anger of an angel who possessed this corpse. He could feel his eyes turning a lighter orange and was shaking when the Obsidion jumped in front of him and pushed him down to the ground. Then Obisdion shoved the sword in the green gem's gem with his orange eyestaring at himself in Obisidion's black eyes. A green poof was the last of the same person who built his home, left for a war and came back to kill his wife and abuse his son.

When Obsidion was done he took a walk.

Question: Should his name be Obsidion or Obisdion?

But still thanks for reading and I would love and advice or constuctive critism. Oh and by the way when Osis/sidion said all that stuff about resurrection was really from the bible with it coming from John 11.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Road and the Ship

The middle part is full of text but not conversations so bring a drink

"Mom"?

"Yes dear"?

"What on that road that Dad took when he was called to that dumb war"?

"Well there is a town a few days travel from here and its a great lovely little town that been divided for some time but when you grow up I will take you there and you will be very important".

Obsidian woke up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat. He had been camping in the woods when the dream happened. He then trekked back to the cabin and took the road, maybe there could someone their who knows his now dead parents. It had been a week since he had the black eyes, it was like he was not in control for that time and it was very creepy but as he walked past the sword that ended and started his life. He was happy for it.

The walk to the town was stopped when Obsidian suddenly went to the ground with a pain like acid in his stomach, he needed to hunt and eat but how? His Dad broke his bow and all his arrows and from the looks of it, he did not have time to make more. He imagined with all his might a long bow with a quiver and his hand started to darken and suck the light out of everything, he was blind for only a second as when he could see, he saw the exact long bow he imagined with a quiver of arrows. The bow was painted black with red lines dashing though the wood, the arrows were pitch black as well with red feathers.

When he picked it up and it felt perfect. All other bows felt okay, but not perfect and missing something while this one has it. When he found a deer his hand suck the light from _him_ making him almost a shadow. One hour later and Obsidian was eating cooked deer and two hours of hunting later he drank from a stream and was on the road walking a little faster now.

It took him four days counting the first one and to reach the village when he realized he had no clothes except his underwear! he looked in one of the house and found a black and red tunic so he took it and made a promise to thank the person who...where was everyone? And why was a large and light green sphere in the middle with a large crater and an old man. He walked down the the old man, who was in the middle of the crater trying to fix it.

The old man heard Obsidian and turned to him saying. "You must be Evallyn's child. everyone else except for me died when this thing came down, I was in a nearby cave when I saw it".

"So everyone else is dead"?

"Yes" The old man nodded. "I spent a good chunk of my life digging graves and trying to fix thus. But the old thing is useless since it needs a gem to activate and I'd be long dead by old age before I made contact. So what happened to her?"

In response his hand showed a black and white image from his hand that showed the last few moments his mother was alive and showed the killer. When he was done the old man said. "My god...she's dead from her husband. But on the bright side, you have a gem! you could use this gem to go to a more popular colony like earth".

"earth" Obsidian looked down and thought for a moment. "wait I remember someone from there...um...Rose!"

The old man nodded saying "Rose quarts, She was the most kindest gem to be made. And there's not a lot of competition. The controls for this pod are very easy, just think of where to go and it will freeze you for the trip but it take the safe route which will add a few hundred years to the trip. I cant make it but you can."

"Wait you mean I leave?"

"Well you don't have anything here. Take the ship and find Rose Quartz, she would know your father and what happened". Said the old man, now pushing Obsidian in the ship. When he was in he choose earth and the doors closed and liquid came out and was frozen but was warm, like a tub with hot water but obsidian did not know that. His mind was frozen and blank as the ship flew the safe side to learn about his family.

I just saw that I spelled the title wrong. Thanks for the tip! Shame about that but still i would love feedback and tips. And now we are done with the past! Now the locations will be from the TV show and soon he will see the crystal gems! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

The Kindergarten kid and it's strawberries

The water heated up and woke Obsidian up to a large planet with a small pod piercing it's atmosphere. When the clouds sped by he saw a small stone lady near a beach but the ship had other plans. It seemed that he was going to a caynon in the night, when he was getting closer he saw holes and giant virus thing along the walls.

The pod landed with a big bump and the door flipped the pod on it's side. He then climbed out and had his hairs stand on edge, it was just so uncomfertable and seemed bad. When he walked forward he sticked to the shadows and had is bow and arrows out. He walked for a solid hour when he saw a large shadow slink into the shadows and a scream which put him in a run.

He turned a cornor to see a giant "handy" monster throw a purple thing into a wall making it poof. After the first three arrows in a few seconds in it's center of mass, "Handy" turned and ran to Obsidian who rolled to the left and fired an arrow and ran to a tall rock. Handy then started to climb but with three arrows fired in it's hand, it had trouble climbing. Obsidian dropped his bow and grabbed an arrow in both hands and jumped to stab both in the center and grabbed another arrow to start stabbing it.

Handy shoved Obsidian in a few rocks and walls when it poofed in a big cluster of broken gems. He than picked it up and his hand engulfed it and shrinked it to fit in his pocket which he did. He then walked to where he saw the pruple thing poofed to find a light glow and then a small kid run to him saying.

"Wow thanks for helping me! What's your name?"

"Um...'' Said Obsidian "Obsidian!"

"ehh" said the kid "Mabye we could give you a nickname, like... Os! Yeah that works now I want to show my home." Now pulling Obsidian "Os" to a spot with a low and short hole and a pile of rocks.

"This is my climbing rock and this is my hole. Nice right?" said the kid

"Yeah" said Obsidian "hey do you know someone named Rose Quartz?"

"Nope"

"Then could you show me how to get to her?"

"Depends, who is she?"

"I heard she was the kindest gem ever"

"Wow, alright I'll show you the edge of the caynon and if i see her, I'll let her know that You're looking for her."

''Thanks". Now Obsidian was following the kid and telling the shortend version of his life, (except the unspeakable acts and how he got his gem) which took an hour with the kids questions and his answers.

"Wow" She said "That's dark"

"Yeah...Hey look" Said Os as he then ran to a small red bush.

"What's that?"

"It's a staw berry bush. All you have to do is twist off the straberry" He said as he did it. "Then you eat it".

"like this?" She said and as she chewed it her eyes went big and he grabbed more and ate it.

"Good right?" Os said and she nodded so Os continued to talk "If you eat all of them, then the bush will die so keep a few to grow into more."

"Oh" said the kid when the bush was empty

"Don't worry I still have one" Os said as he pulled it out and started to bury it "We need to let it grow into another bush and than you will bury more into more and more bushes."

"Thanks. The fields start over there" The kid pionted forward than started to walk back. "Bye"

"Bye...I guess" Said Obsidian as he walked towards Rose and what happened to his father.

I'm pretty sure you can guess who that is and you're probably right and that will be important aside from his first fight! Now I would still love if I missed somthing. Also a question about Obsidian: Should I write him as Os or Obsidian? For an example look up to the last few lines for Os. Anyway I will be seeing you later.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

The talk, the walk and the ocean

As Obsidian walked, his mind battled over what ifs and whats while he walked on. If he got hungery his survival said he needed to eat or drink or sleep, every other one agreed. The battled raged from logic and the dark imagination and anger and fear and other emotions. The Imagination started the argument tonight with this.

"What if she is not there or we are too late or what if she's not as kind as she was in the few thousand year wait we had for her".

"What if what if" rebutted Logic "What if she's alive and she knew of dad we just don't know. And we don't know if it was a few thousand, it could be one year or maybe 100 years. Why are we fighting over what if's?"

"Because it's I can do" screamed anger "from punch and screaming and..."

"Crying" finished depression "and then we just wouldn't go anymore". And with that all the other saw the noose.

"But what if we do find her" said the meager voice of innocence that silenced the entire mind. "She could find out what's wrong with dad...and if so we can right it... Right?"

"Yes, now please rest. We will resume later".

Tommorow was the same with what ifs and anger and fnished with innocence. And tommorow, and the next week. And the next month, and the next untill a voice spoke out when all others were bickering that silenced them.

"Would you all shut up? Look at Obsidian, he's been watching all this fighting and he WILL snap if we don't work together. Now we can count on one thing and that's we have not seen Rose yet and for all we know, she could have died while giving birth to a kid. We need to focus and think as one mind. Okay?"

"Okay" said the rest

"Now we have a problem and that's this endless ocean of sand for as the eye can see. I think we should gather food and water and go while there's still daylight. Okay?"

"Okay" Said the rest, now working to help Obsidian, not fight over him.

And he took a walk and had a nap shortly afterwards but needed help when he woke up.

Thanks for the support and I am sorry I had to rush this, I had plans and I didn't have the time but I think that's okay as this was Mainly a "domestic" problem. Thought I would have some foreshadowing in it to help. Also Sid does sound good...I'll think about that.

Anyway I will see you later


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8-

The seaside wound , the nurse and It's a Wash

oh and I like sid...let's shoehorn that in!

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"If this is fresh water, then is there dirty water?"

"Well there is seawater and that is very salty, if you drink too much you go crazy and die".

"Could you die mommy?"

Os woke with a searing pain and the waves crashing all around him and after climbing to shore he found out. When the shore came in, a rockcicle (A rock in the shape of an icicle) had slowly priced his skin and was lodged in him and the seawater just made it hurt more*. When he woke up his trail was a velvet red in the water and he braced himself. He pulled it out with a scream so loud, it could be heard in every direction.

Os then looked around him, he was on the rocky side of the cliff and because there was nowhere else to go, he started to climb the cliff. With more cuts and bruises he climbed to find a long road of tar with yellow stripes on it. A small metal tin was rolling by and Os brought up one hand with the other on his wound to get it's attention. Slowly it stop and a window rolled down with a voice that's a little scared out came out and said.

"Going somewhere?"

"Thanks" said Os "I was looking for someone but it seemed I need a doctor more" and with that, he moved his blood-stained glove to show. The back door opened up and he sat down to see a small kid with darker skin raise his tunic and wrap a bandage around him saying.

"My parents can't hear me back here so tell me, what's you're name?"

"My name is Obsidian, but you can call me Os" groaned Obsidian as she was adding alcohol to his cuts

"Meh, Os is a little... different, try Sid it's more Cryptid, Sid could be anyone". Said the girl

"Thanks for the name" said "Sid". "Now if you will excuse me I need a nap". And with that he was out.

He woke up in a small bedroom with his tunic off and to the side and both of his gloves with his tunic. The kid walked in and said. "Your'e awake. Now I know what you're glove was hiding. So tell me, who or what you were looking for".

"Rose quartz" said Obsidian "now do you know where she is?"

"umm" replied the kid "you might want to go to beach city, it's on the road that we found you on"

"Thanks for patching me up and for telling me where she might be" said Obsidian, now putting on his tunic and gloves. He than went out the door and started to take a walk.

It took him an hour on the road to find "It's A Wash" on the side with a guy sitting down listening to music from his van that said "Mr. Universe". Obsidian walked up to him and said. "Mr. Universe"?

"Yes" said Mr. Universe, now turning the music off and standing up. "What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a woman, but I'm not sure she told me her real name. Do you know someone called Rose"? Said Obsidian

The world seemed to be in slow motion as Mr Universe said. "Do you mean Rose quartz"?

"Ah yes please, do you know I can find her". Asked Obsidian as a kid scooted to Universe saying. "Hey dad, pearl needs some parts...Hello my name is Steven, what's yours?"

"Well my real name is... Obsidian, but you can call me Sid. Now can you at least point me in the right path to her?"

"Hey Steven" Said Universe "Show where the temple is and tell him he can ask the gems".

"Okay". Said Steven. "Follow me and you can ask pearl".

"Who is pearl?" said obsidian, now jogging to keep pace his Steven on his scooter.

"She's like my mom's friend and she teaches me about things, like gem stuff" Said Steven as they got to the temple. There was a tall slim white "gem" that was relaxing along with a smaller purple one with longer hair grabbing things from the fridge. Both stopped what they were doing when they saw Obsidian walk forward and say.

"Hello, my name is Obsidian and I'm looking for Rose Quartz. Do you know where she is?"

The White one stood up and extended her hand saying. "I'm pearl, her..friend".

When Obsidian shook hands, she flipped him over landing him on his stomach and she was pulling something out of her forehead when Obsidian sweep his hand and trip her. He then pulled and arrow out and pinned her and he was about to ask why she attacked when a sharp whip grabbed on his wrist and holding the arrow back. He took his other hand from pearl to grab another arrow to throw at the purple one's hand. When the arrow sank in her hand she let go of the whip but pearl pushed him off and as she stood up she pulled out a spear! Obsidian than pulled a third arrow to be put in his hand as she ran to him.

She slashed and stabbed and swung, but aside from a few cuts on his arm and one in his face, Obsidian used his arrows to parry the spear away and even got a few cuts in pearl's chest and one on her arm. For the next few minutes this continued with both dodging and giving each other cuts until the purple one pulled the arrow out of her hand and wrapped her whip around Obsidian leg saying. "Ouch that stung".

Steven then went in the middle of the two battling yelling . "Stop! Why did you attack him pearl?"

She lowered her weapon saying. "I thought he was a home world gem."

"What?" said Obsidian" I only wanted to know what happened to my father. He changed in that dumb war, before he was kind and built a home for his human wife- yes I am hybrid- but when he came back from the war. he killed my mother in front of my and then started to beat me with the flat of the same blade that killed her. I know now something happened that changed him. The only other person I seen him talk to was Rose."

This information stunned everyone in the room. It was also in this same award silence that Garnet opened the door to see this spectacle. "I could see all possible futures and even I did not expect this." Was all she said as she went back in the temple.

Sorry for not posting yesterday. This one was a big one and I wanted to make sure it was perfect. I would love feedback and I will see you later.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

The kid, bad news and math

Sorry for the delay. Had major writer's block.

"Wait, did you have a nickname"? said ameshyst.

"Well I was called Os but-" replied Obsidian when Amethyst tackled him saying.

"It's you! It's really you!"

'what are you talking about?" said pearl. After the fight They all sat down and calmeed everyone down when amethyst him the question.

"When I was in the kindergarten before rose found me, Os walked in and showed me strawberries in exchange for showing him the way out. I found a stream Near the exit and I watered it untill the stream dried up. Those strawberries were the best!"

"So it was you" exclaimed Obsidian. "You look a lot older"

"Yeah around 5 thousand years older. You look like you havn't aged a cenutry!" said Amethyst, now looking hard at Obsdian.

"It could be that he hasn't regenerated In a while, I mean he took a space ship for a thousand years and walked the earth for five thousand more while looking the same". Said pearl, getting the "know it all" face. Steven turned in his sleep as it was late at night.

"I guess". Said Obsidian, scrachting his neck. "The days just seemed to blur. So you still havn't told me where Rose quartz is". As soon as he said the last part, both gems looked solem and sober, with pearl getting a tear as she said.

"She gave up her pyshical form to make steven, he's half human. He is so similar".

"Okay, he's a hybrid. I am to. Shame I can't talk to her though" shrugged Obsidian

"Wait what?" exclaimed Amethyst

"You have a human parent! And parents?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah I guess" chuckled Obsidian. "My dad was a gem I guess that makes steven and I distant cousins. I hope that's the end of our simularities in childhood." He said the last part with his mood getting somber.

"Well" said pearl clapping her hands. "What will you do now? I mean, Rose isn't here nor will she be here..ever"

Thats when the door opened with Garnet going and sitting down next to them saying.

"I think we could use you're help".

"WHAT?" Said both pearl and amethyst, but in different moods as pearls was surprised and amethyst was happy.

"Sure I guess". Said Obsidian. " I mean I Don't have anywhere else to go aside from walking the earth again, but I don't really want to do that. You have no idea what it's like in total isolation, with your thoughts taking side over stupid things and with noone to talk to. You just get pent up, no matter how much you want to be alone, you can't, you will always have the voices inside your head that buzzing with things to tell, to learn to speak and you just ignore it but it gets stronger and stonger untill you sna-"

"Woah" said pearl "Slow down there. So...do you want to sleep with steven?"

"Yeah-no" said obsidian

"Why?"

"Becuase you havn't taken your eye off of steven when you interupted me". He stood up "I perfer to sleep out side" And with that he walked out and he walked down stairs to find a pink lion.

"Well" Said obidian, laying down next to him. "Guess I will be your new slumber buddy. You have big shoes to fill". And with that, He fell asleep to the steady breathing and the waves and had his good sleep without nightmare, like when he was, _is_ home.

I'm not dead and The big writers block(as well as youtube) stopped me from typing this. I will always like your feedback and I will see you later


End file.
